Future Packs or Stronger Wolves
by Ckovtynovich
Summary: What if they had imprinting wrong? They use to think imprinting was about making stronger wolves for future packs. When Sam imprinted he left Bella behind, but when she became an imprint, Sam knew that whole breeding thing the elders came up with was false. It was about more.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: This is a story that's floating around in my head. What do you think, let me know. These characters are owned by Stephanie Meyers_** ****

 **Paul POV  
I watched as she followed her father out of the woods. Jared was watching from across the fire. And Sam was watching from the table with the food. My knee started to bounce, and my hand started to shake. She was fucking gorgeous. I wanted her near me. ****_Mine._** **My wolf whined lowly.**

 **"** **Bella, over here." Paul yelled.**

 **So this was the famous Bella. I'd seen her in Sam's thoughts enough. I knew she was wearing long sleeves to cover up the mark Sam's claws made during his first phase. She forgave him, of course. Then kept forgiving him when he imprinted. She was selfless like that apparently. Beautiful and selfless.**

 **"Hi Jared... Who's the new guy?" She asked as she put her hand on Jared's shoulder. I growled lowly. I didn't like seeing her hand on him.**

 **"Paul. This is his first outing. Paul, come on over. Bella won't bite." I watch as her hand smacked him lightly.**

 **"Leave him alone, J. Don't put him on the spot. I'm just going to take these brownies to the table." I smirked at Jared as I stood up to walk to the table behind her.  
** **"** **She's not a conquest, Paul. Bella is off limits." I swung my head around and growled loudly. My wolf was right at the surface. Like a snake, he waited to strike. I had control. The wolf had control. I just enjoyed the anger. I lived to slay.  
** **Heat flew through my chest and it had nothing to do with phasing. My eyes darted down to see the shocked look of the girl in front of me. When her eyes met mine, we both gasped. She was mine. Bella was mine. I inhaled slowly as we continued to stare. My world was changing. She was it. My entire world in one tiny pale face.**

 **"** ** _Paul…"_** **She breathed like a prayer.**

 **"** **Bella…"**

 **"** ** **Bella! Get away from him!"**** **I growled loudly and pushed Bella behind me as I turned to face my alpha. My entire body shook just waiting for my okay.**

 **"** **BELLA IS MINE." I challenged.**

 **"** **She can't be. She's not meant to be an imprint. She was mine. I imprinted on Emily. Bella wasn't meant for this." I felt her hand on my back and smelled her tears.**

 **My wolf was close. Closer than he'd ever been. But, we were in control. We wouldn't hurt her like he did.**

 **Bella's scars flash through my mind. The jagged edges, the scared look on her face, her scream… Everything was getting too much.**

 **I turned, scooped her into my arm, and took off to the forest. I had to get away from everyone. I couldn't have her near any of them. Especially Sam. So I ran, taking Bella with me, forever.**

 **What do you think? Would this be a decent story?**


	2. Chapter 2

AN : I'm glad I had to much turn out with the first chapter. Just an FYI, I'm writing as I go along, so message me if you think something would be good in the story. I love the audience opinion.

These characters belong to SM - but the story is my own

Once I got to the middle of an open area, I stopped and sat her down.

"Tell me what is going on."

"You're my imprint." I breathed out.

"No…" Pain exploded in me and my wolf let out a long whine.

"I didn't mean no… I'm sorry. I just don't believe this. How did this happen?" The pain eased and I sat down, pulling her close beside me.

"I don't know. I mean, I do know. Imprinting is to build stronger wolves for the future packs." She looked at me kindly.

"I know that's what we were told, but it can't be right. If that was true, Sam would have imprinted on me, or even Jared. It can't be because of puppies. I was told I wasn't Quileute so there was no way I'd be an imprint. No matter how much Sam wanted it." I growled lowly, but she made a point. We needed to talk to the elders. I could go through the archives. My mother taught me enough Quileute to read them.

"I can read the histories, try to figure out the true reason. Or we can forge our own path."  
"Sam is going to be pissed." Bella whispered out, and I was instantly pissed.  
"Why the fuck do you care so much about Sam?" She looked up at me shocked.  
"Hey." I looked up at her. "I'm sorry." I just nodded, then she continued.  
"I guess it's became a habit, worrying about him. He was one of my worst enemies growing up. He was a bully, and I'm not exactly graceful. So I was picked on, a lot. Plus, a pale face living on the reservation isn't exactly ideal. Then about two years ago, his mom died. He wasn't eighteen yet, so Charlie was his foster parent until Jared's dad took him in. We became friends when he lived with us."  
"So that's how you ended up dating?" She shook her head.  
"That was a mistake. It was just the normal progression of our makeshift friendship, I guess. We hung out a lot. One day he asked me to go to the movies with him. I still thought it was a friends thing, but when he kissed me, I didn't have the courage to let him down." I felt the growl rumble when she said Sam kissed her. But Bella's hand went to my arm and I calmed. She adjusted her sleeve so it covered the scar on the back of her wrist.  
"I know about his first phase." I told her gently. The smell of her tears came to me and I picked her up and sat her in my lap.  
"How do you know?"  
"We can show thoughts when phased. He showed me."  
"He shouldn't have. It wasn't just his fault that he phased so close. I was between him and Emily." I wonder why Sam never mentioned Emily was there.  
"What?" I felt her nod.  
"Sam and I were arguing. I had missed school that day because he was sick. He tried to make me go, but well, you know what it's like before you phased. He could barely move. We were already fighting a lot because I thought we were better off friends. So, I left the living room pissed. I had just told him to 'go to hell' when Emily knocked on the door." Bella laughed bitterly.  
"Emily and I weren't even friends. She was one of Sam's followers and hates me with a passion. She claimed she was bringing me my school work. I didn't care. I smarted off to her. I don't even remember what I said. But, it was enough to piss Sam off more. He told me to 'shut the fuck up at her'. Which pissed me off more. I went to slam the door in her face and that's when he phased." I held her close against me. I guess it was what Sam had shown me, just not all of it.

"You know I wouldn't lose it like that, right?" I asked. I really didn't want her scared of me.  
"I know. The elders told me. It's physically impossible for a wolf to harm an imprint. I thought that meant any imprint. I guess they have more wrong than they know." I nodded against her hair.  
"Do you want this?" She moved again on my lap. If she didn't quit moving, we were going to have a serious problem.  
"What do you mean?" Bella asked sounding confused.  
"We can be whatever you choose. Whatever you need me to be. That's what we'll be. I mean eventually I think it always goes toward a romantic relationship, but for now… It's your choice." She looked up at me, still confused.  
"So you don't get a choice?"  
"My wolf chose you. That was our choice." She shook her head.  
"No, tell me what you want." I smirked at her.  
"My mind is saying we don't know each other too well. But, my wolf is loving how you keep rubbing against my dick." She laughed, but her face turned red with embarrassment. I was going to work to keep that look on her face.

"We don't know each other at all. I mean we met like twenty minutes ago. Some first impression… 'BAM! Here's your imprint. You don't know her, but we don't care… Make us some puppies." I laughed as she did her impression of the elders and she smiled.  
"Okay, so sex is off the table _for now_. No pups anytime soon. I'm twenty. You're what, fresh outta high school? I mean, you're legal, right?"  
"Yep, I just graduated. I'll be nineteen in a couple months." At least that was helpful.  
"So, we get to know each other…" I said, trying not to sound hopeful.  
"Definitely." I butted my head up against hers, making her look at me.  
Those brown eyes were making me into a pussy and I didn't want her to realize how much control she had. I wouldn't turn into something someone could walk all over. Emily made me nauseous with her dictatorship. ' _Sam! SAM! Sammy…'_ It was sickening. Her voice was like finger nails on a chalk board.  
"For now, no dating other guys. I don't think I could take that." Her eyes brightened.  
"Okay, no dating… That goes for both of us. And I won't be walked all over. You can hang it up if you think because of some imprint I'm gonna start bowing at a man's feet. I don't care who that person is. Same goes for you. You don't want something that I want, speak up. I know this imprint makes you love me or send goo goo eyes toward my ovaries or whatever, but I want someone who challenges me. Not someone who rolls over and takes it." I breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Well, I won't be making ' _goo goo eyes at your ovaries'_ anytime soon. Whatever the fuck that means..." I shook my head at her silliness. "I have Sam as an Alpha, I don't need another boss. Just cause I turn into a wolf, doesn't mean i'm gonna be lead around by a fucking leash. But when the time comes for you to be on top, don't worry, I'll roll over and take it." I winked. Her laugh was beautiful, soft and gentle.

"Don't worry, I'm nothing like Emily." I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist. She ignored my sex comment, but that's okay, the blush showed me all I needed to know.  
"Thank the Spirits for small favors." I said, hugging her body.

AN : Dont forget to review...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _AN : So we all know Bella's history… She came to live with her dad, blah blah blah, so anything that is different from the actual story, I'll write about._

 _Bella_

After Sam had phased so close, exposing his secret, then the Elders had explained werewolves to me. I wanted nothing to do with any of it. They had basically told me all about the local vamps and that was just weird.

The vamps were definitely stronger than me, because I couldn't even stick to a diet to lose five pounds, much less to help others.

When the Elders had told me about Emily and imprinting, I stepped back. It was the way out I had needed.

Sam had never told me, he didn't even go to the hospital to see me. I got flowers that said ' _i'm sorry'_ but that was it. Rumor was he had freaked and his wolf was pissed I had hurt Emily's sweet little feelings. I seriously hated that bitch.

I guess I could have made it hard on them, but they practically dove into bed together. Honestly, I a big part of me was thankful. Sam and I didn't fit. Sure, we were friends before hand. He had really wanted more, so I agreed to try. But deep down, I always knew that I would find a school and leave to get away from him. He wanted to stay on the reservation to stay the 'big man on campus'. And a popularity contest was never my thing. I just knew it would have never worked. And to me, that wasn't a big deal.

It was getting dark as Paul and I walked hand in hand back to the bonfire. This night had been quite the experience already. _Imprinting…_ I liked Paul, he was strong, and opinionated. I was kinda intrigued by him. Plus he was easy on the eyes. His dark eyes looked like deep pools of chocolate, and paired with his dark hair and skin, he was a god. I knew of him, not the gentler version I had seen tonight, but his hard ass reputation. Tonight though, was the first night I had actually seen and met him. Maybe the imprint wouldn't be too bad.

I could already tell Paul was so much different than Sam. I'd only known him an hour and I already liked the feelings I had around him. He was warm, and I didn't feel scared, or like another conquest. I always felt that way with Sam. Thank goodness we were never intimate. I don't think I could have dealt with that now.

Minus a few womanizing traits that I had heard about from giggly girls at school, Paul seemed ideal so far. Apparently they didn't care if they were getting it from _slum_ as they called him, as long as he was giving it to them good. He wouldn't call the next day, and that was fine with them. Then their parents wouldn't find out.  
Now all those rumors just pissed me off. On the outside, sure it might not have bothered him, but deep down, it had to have hurt. I'd never let anyone treat him that way again, whether he cared about it or not. I was his imprint. We didn't know what that meant yet. Sure there were plenty of theories, but we didn't know any for sure. Taking his back though, that felt right. And that's what I was going to do.

As we walked up to the bonfire, everyone turned to look. I looked around and heard Sam growl. I instantly stepped closer to Paul and watched as Jared smirked at me from across the fire. Emily was glaring at Sam and pulling his arm around her while fixing her hair.  
I felt Paul's heated arm wrap around me and lead me to my dad and my Billy. My dad was looking curious and Billy was glaring.  
"Chief Swan, Chief, I'd like you both to know, I met Bella tonight and imprinted. Bella's _my_ imprint." I looked up at him and bumped his shoulder, smiling. No one could mistake his pronunciation on the word _my_.  
"Wah Hoo! Bella! Now you really are my _little_ sister." Jared walked up, throwing his arm around me. I grinned up at him. Paul held me closer to him, but allowed Jared his hug.  
"Son, are you sure?" My eyes snapped to Billy's. Paul's body eased into a shake, but the second my hand rubbed, the shaking stopped. Before he could say anything, Emily interrupted.

"Not possible… My Sammy said pale faces couldn't be imprints. Plus it's to make a stronger future pack. It's our duty. Bella's too small. A pup from you would tear her apart. Our ancestors only put this blessing on the best." Okay, maybe my 5'3 self wasn't an Amazonian like sweet and precious _Emily,_ but if I couldn't have a child the old fashioned way, it's not like the pup would claw its way out. A doctor could perform a c-section and I'd be just fine.

"Maybe the best, but obviously not the brightest… Stronger future pack, no way. It also says, whenever a wolf first phases, you are proof that didn't happen. Sam imprinted before he phased. It also says, a wolf can't hurt _any_ imprint, well guess that was wrong too… How about that it goes in order with the phases, well I guess Jared should've got his turn… What about if a wolf dies another one of the pack will pick up the imprint 'for the sake of the tribe'..." Paul cut me off and roughly pulled me into him.  
"I sure as fuck ain't picking up your skank ass, and I'm damn sure not knocking it up. Stronger future pack… Bella won't be treated like a fucking incubator. Obviously, we've gotten it wrong, somewhere. The Elders, all due respect, get shit wrong too." Paul was vibrating against me, but I just held on, silently. He was pissed.  
"I gave up Sam, willingly, I might add. Not gonna happen with Paul." I felt Paul's lips against the top of my head.

Sam stepped up, glaring at Paul.

"Paul, apologize!" Sam commanded, and Paul smirked.

"Got news for ya, Sam. Jake is getting too close to his first phase. It's gettin easier and easier to not take orders from a stand in." Sam growled loudly, and his entire body shimmered.

Paul turned to me and lifted my face gently.

"Go sit by Jared. I'll stop by your house tonight. Sam's too close, and I don't want you hurt… _Again_." I felt his lips on my forehead, then Jared took my hand, pulling me away. Usually I hated someone to boss me around. But with Paul, it felt like protection instead of an order. While everyone backed away quickly, I watched both men exploded into giant wolves then turned and followed Jared.

After we were far enough away, I looked back. Paul's wolf was gorgeous. His salt and pepper fur moved just right as the wind blew through it. I could barely see Sam on the other side of him. Paul was huge. Sam's large black wolf terrified me though. It seemed unstable, while Paul seemed completely in control. Even now, Paul wasn't going after Sam, Sam lunged again and again, but Paul's wolf always stayed between him and I.

Something must have happened, because one second Paul was being protective and the next he was attacking.

* * *

Jared stopped my truck in front of my house. It had been a pretty quiet trip from the beach when I finally decided to break the silence.  
"So tell me about Paul." I watched as Jared fidgeted.  
"Maybe you should talk to him. I uh, don't know how much he wants to tell you himself."  
"Okay, how about something that you are allowed to tell…". I smirked over at him. Jared ran a hand through his black hair.

"He has mad control… Me and Sam, it took six months to get control of the anger. Paul though, it's like he's embraced it. The anger, I mean, sometimes it feels like it's burning you alive from the inside. You get enraged so easy. If you don't phase, then the anger will just take over and someone can get hurt." I subconsciously pulled my sleeve down my arm further and rubbed. Jared frowned but continued. "Paul though, he lets it build. Like he loves the burn. He's only been a wolf a couple weeks and you'd think it was years with his skill. He's good, fierce, and strong. I like him on my side. He was just pissing Sam off back there. Sam hates that Paul lets him be alpha. Paul could take it, quick, he doesn't want it. He just likes to fuck with Sam. Now that you are his imprint, Paul's not gonna put up with any shit. Especially if Sam or Emily turn on you. Jacob will phase soon and his wolf will make him take over. This should be over soon." It felt good knowing I had the best in my corner. And I loved knowing he didn't take shit from Sam.

"Can you go against Sam?"

"I dunno. Never had the will to try. You know me, Bella. I'm more go with the flow. Paul's a dominant male though, until someone who he can respect has the spot, he's gonna be the big dog…" We heard a howl in the distance and Jared's head shot up, scanning the forest.

"You gotta go?" I asked and he nodded.

Getting out, I waved goodbye as Jared disappeared into the forest.

* * *

The tapping on the window broke me from my dream wolf. I got up and opened the window in time for Paul to swing up and inside.

"Hiya Gorgeous." He said smirking. His shirt was gone and if my eyes ever left his bare chest to go down the muscles and get to his feet, then I'd realize he was barefoot too.

"Hiya back… _Wolf."_ I said, not knowing where the super bold me came from.

Paul smirked again and started toward me.

"Do you like that? Me being a wolf, your wolf?" He finished on a whisper as my back hit the wall. I nodded as his nose skimmed my neck.

"I'm glad. Soon I'll be all you can remember. You'll never remember ever being with another man, especially fucking Sam." He practically spit the last word and I met his eyes. My hand moved up and touched his cheek.

"Paul, are we talking about dating or _being with_ someone?"

"You can say it Bella, _sex._ "

"Well, if you and I get to that point, then you won't have anything to worry about. I'm a virgin, through and through." His eyes squinted and studied mine.

"Don't _ever_ lie to me…" I felt myself getting pissed and Paul must have too. He backed up and sat at the bottom of my bed.

"Number one, I don't have to lie. Number two, if I was, wouldn't you know if you were to ever be with me… Number three, I didn't date anyone other than Sam and there is no way on the planet I'd give it up to him, so he could go brag to all his buddies… Uh no thank you. If you don't believe me, feel free to make like a tree and get the fuck out." I threw the window open and glared from beside it with my hands perched on my hips.

Paul was just sitting there with his mouth hanging open. But then I saw the light bulb come on in his head.

"Come'ere gorgeous…" He said reaching out his hand.

"I'm pretty pissed right now at you. And I don't want you touching me."

"Not gonna give you that. When you are done being pissed at me you're gonna have a new reason to be pissed. So come'ere…" I looked at him cautiously. But his hand held out so patiently I had to go to him.

When I got close enough, faster than I could see, I was sailing through the air and plopped on his lap, his arms tightly around me.

"Now you ready to listen?" I huffed.

"It's _make like a tree and leave…_ "  
"Whatever…" I said, feeling my face heat up as his face tried to hide his grin.  
"When I'm phased, we see in each other's heads. I saw you with Sam. He showed me it all…-"

"Well I can promise you I'm not the demented one. He's crazy. He never even rounded first base. He was always begging for it. It got to the point I wanted to give in so he'd stop harassing me about it." I stopped to take a breath, but I was nowhere near done.  
"Uh! He pisses me off. Is it not enough that he has left a permanent mark on me. Or that I have to see him constantly because we live here. I'm literally scared of his wolf. I know it hates me. I would give him a piece of my mind, if it didn't make me scared to be anywhere around him. I might still do it. I should. How dare he show what he _thinks_ my body looks like, or use to look like. It'll never be the same and now he tries to dangle it in your face. He makes me sick. If stupid wolfy genes didn't make him heal super fast, I would chop his stupid dick off. But, my luck it'd grow back. Lord only knows what the poor child between those two idiots will be like." I tried getting up, but Paul's strong arms held me still.

"Not gonna let you up, Hot Mama. You're cute when you get pissed and start rambling. Kinda started to give me a stiffy." I felt my face start to smile.

"There she is… I thought you were gonna wolf out on me." I rolled my eyes and butted my head against him.

"You done being pissed at me?"

"Yeah, you were right. Now I'm pissed at Mr Pig." I felt Paul's warm breath as he laughed against my face.

"Can I ask something?" I whispered. And felt his nod.

"Was I at least hot in his vision?" I pulled back to look in his dark eyes.

"Not near as sexy as you're gonna be through my eyes. You are beautiful with clothes on, I can only imagine how sexy you'll be with them off. And I'll never let him get even a peak." I felt his lips on my cheek.

"That was a good answer, Casanova. The clothes though, they cover the scars." I whispered the last part, and tugged the sleeve of my t-shirt out of habit.  
"You don't worry about how I see you. What I see is beautiful." The butterflies took off in my belly, and I leaned into him as he hugged me to him.  
"How do you do that?" I asked quietly.  
"Do what?"  
"Make me not feel like damaged goods…" Paul's hand lifted my face and his eyes met mine.  
" _You aren't damaged goods to me_." He said with complete sincerity before lowering his mouth to mine and gently taking my lips. It was the quickest, warmest, and softest kiss I've ever had. And it was perfect. The absolute perfect first kiss. And I couldn't wait for more.


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't get as many responses with Chapter 3 as before, I hope everyone loved it.  
This story belongs to me but the characters are SM.

Chapter 4

Billy Black and my dad were at our table having lunch when Paul stopped by. I had only seen him for fifteen minutes last night and all he had time to do was take a plate of dinner to Billy's. There was a brief hug, but that was it. And truthfully, I missed it. I didn't know how long I could go being 'friends'. Even though I loved thinking of him as mine, he technically wasn't yet. And I was getting impatient pretty quickly.

"Please feed me!" Paul demanded.

"Do you never eat?" I questioned softly, leading him to the kitchen. I didn't want him to go hungry. I had asked my dad about his parents and his response confused me. Dad had just given me a funny look and said they weren't around anymore. I didn't know what that meant, but I knew Paul was pretty exhausted all the time and if I could take away at least one burden, then I would.

Paul's hot hand stopped me and as I looked up, he caressed my cheek. His hand was so rugged, yet warm that I leaned into it. Secretly, I loved how it made me feel cherished every time they were on me.

"I eat enough, sweet girl."

"What did you eat for breakfast?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

He smirked.

"Eggs."

"That's it? How many?"

"Babe, keep up that smart mouth, I'm gonna kiss you in front of The Chiefs." I smiled up at him and looked at him mouth. Just imagining more of that first kiss three nights ago made me want more.

" _How many, Casanova?"_ He smirked, then eyed my lips, and purposefully bit his bottom lip before answering.

"3." Charlie could eat three. And I know Paul puts way too much energy out being a wolf than Charlie does fishing.

"Sit down, Playboy." I said and turned to make him some sandwiches. It wasn't a lot on short notice, but it was enough, and it was warm.

While slicing ham, I listened to the guys talk.

"How's Jake?" Paul asked Billy.

"Still hanging in there. He's got the fever so it should be soon." Poor Jake. I witnessed first hand Sam's transition. Knowing that Jake is going through the same thing really sucks.

"I can go over if you want. Provoking him might make it quicker." I clutched the knife. My head started running wild. What if Paul was too close? What if he got hurt? What if Jake hurt him after for provoking him?

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. All I could see behind my eyelids was Sam's wild wolf eyes coming at me.

I felt myself getting sick and dropped the knife, hurrying up the stairs in time to throw up in the toilet.  
The acid burned my throat even after I was finished. I hated this feeling. And I hated being scared of the wolves.  
Paul was fine. I wasn't scared of his wolf that first night. I don't know why. Maybe it was the control. Or maybe it was the faith I had in the imprint. But instinctively, I knew Paul nor his wolf would hurt me physically.

"Babe?" Paul knocked.

Laying my head against the seat of the toilet made it much better. As the cool seeped into my head, I heard the doorknob turn.

"What're you doing to yourself, Little Girl?" I clinched my eyes tightly and pulled my knees in closer as I tried to center myself around the sound of his voice.

"BELLA!" The sound of worry evident in his panicked voice.

Suddenly, I was lifted off the hard bathroom tile and carried out then placed on something soft, where Paul proceeded to wrap himself around me.

Only then did I feel okay.

"That's it… Come back to me. Breathe in and out slowly." And I was. Slowly but surely I was settling. Paul was my anchor. Nothing else existed outside our bubble.

Paul was there. Helping me through the panic attack. Helping me come back to me.

"I-I am s-sorry." I stuttered out.

"No reason to be sorry, Little Girl. Can you tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"D-Don't provoke, Jake. Please." I squeezed him tightly.

"Look at me." I looked up into his deep chocolate eyes.

"I'd never hurt you. Neither would my wolf. And I'd never let another wolf hurt you again."

"But what about you. If Jake phases too close you could get hurt like me. I know what it feels like. It burned so bad. Even if you do heal fast, you shouldn't have to deal with that kinda pain. Even if it does help him phase quicker."  
"What burned, baby?" Paul whispered against the side of my head.  
"Sam's claws. When they tore into my skin, it burned when it happened, but for months after that, they still burned." I felt his growl before I heard it. But then when I heard it, it was getting louder and louder. And his arms were getting tighter and tighter around me. Paul's arms didn't hurt though. No matter how tight they got, the only thing I felt was protection.

"Nothing will ever hurt you again." He stated once he had calmed down.

"I just don't want Jake to hurt you." I whispered against him.

"I'd never take myself from you. We didn't decide if I would, but you gotta trust me. I get you're scared. If I do it, I'll be careful, okay?" I looked up shocked. I fully expected him to give in, and it pissed me off that he hadn't.  
"You're still going through with it?" I asked wiping my eyes and getting frustrated. I saw the stubbornness cross his face and knew we were getting ready to butt heads. Paul's eyes got harder and he unwrapped himself from around me and got up.  
"Yeah, if I need to I'm gonna do whatever is for the best of the tribe. I need to get Sam out of control."  
"Even if that meant taking over control and becoming Alpha?" He sneered.  
"The tribe doesn't need me as alpha. You don't need me as alpha. What we all need is Jake to phase. And if I have to be on his shit list because I did what's best for the pack and the tribe, then so be it. You can't stand in the way of that."  
"Is that what I'm doing? Standing in the way? Last I checked I was scared for _your life_. If I'm in the way so much, you don't have to come here." His tone changed. It was still hard, but it took on a gentler tone.  
"I wouldn't let you stand in the way is what I'm saying. Do I want you to be upset, fuck no. But, I told you that first night I wasn't going to be led around. Emily can sit and order Sam around all day and have him attached to her pussy. I ain't like that. I still have to be me. And part of me doing that is taking the risk. Like it or not sweetheart, you got me for an imprint." He stopped to take a breath, and I started calming enough to think.  
"I didn't like picking you up off that bathroom floor, Bella. It scared the shit outta me, seeing you like that. We talked about it. And I made a compromise. Instead of walking up to Baby Alpha as socking him in the fucking face, I won't get close enough to get hurt. I didn't do that to save my own ass, I did it because that is what you would feel more comfortable with."  
Compromise… I never thought of that. I just assumed he would give in.  
I reached for his hand and waited for him to place his in my own.  
Paul's eyes reached mine before his hand, but I stood and left my hand out waiting. When his warm hand touched my own I glanced down, then back at his face.  
"Thank you. It may not be the outcome I would prefer, but you thought enough about me to at least compromise." He let out the breath he was holding and pulled me to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and I looked up into his deep chocolate eyes.  
"Fuck, this is tough." Paul groaned.  
"What is?"  
"Fighting, making up, and not kissing the shit out of you or taking you against the wall." I felt him grind himself into me. He was ready right then.  
I heard myself moan.  
"How about another compromise?" I whispered. He arched his eyebrow at me in question.  
"A makeout session up against the wall doesn't sound too bad."  
"I don't know how long I can do this just friends thing…" He said as he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his back.  
"I don't want to be just friends." I muttered before taking his lips with my own.


End file.
